Si Bill savait
by kurel
Summary: TH#OS-YAOI#Bill/Tom Bill ne comprend pas comment on peut prendre du plaisir sans savoir avec qui on couche. Gustav est sûr de connaître une personne qui selon lui ferait changer Bill d'avis et le défi de passer une nuit en aveugle avec cet "inconnu"..


Genre : OS Yaoi Twincest

Personnages : Le groupe Tokio Hotel, plus particulièrement un twincest entre Bill et Tom

" Si Bill savait… "

- **Putain les gars vous auriez du voir la fille que j'ai ramené hier soir ! J'avais peut-être de l'alcool dans le sang à ne plus me rappeler son visage mais pas au point de ne pas me souvenir d'un tel corps et d'une telle partie de baise****,** lâcha Georg un sourire bienheureux au visage

- **A ce point là ?** demanda Tom aussi étonné qu'intéressé

- **Oh ouai…Celle là tu l'as raté Tom…du sexe à se damner je te dis…**renchérit Georg d'un air comblé

- **Y'en a un au moins qui n'a pas chaumé !** lâcha Gustav

- **Ah ça je te le fait pas dire j'en jouirai encore, elle avait le feu au cul, et ce cul en passant…**ajouta Georg qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure en levant les yeux au ciel

- **Bien ! Maintenant qu'on sait tous comment tu t'es vidé cette nuit**, trancha Bill dans une grimace, **on peut peut-être avoir une conversation plus descente, parler de choses…normales !**

- **Normales ? c'est toi qu'est pas normal Bill, tu passes ton temps tout seul, sans sexe ni rien, à dire que t'attends le grand amour sans le chercher, je me demande même si tu te rappelles ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un après tant d'abstinence. Rassure moi, t'as pas oublier comment on se branle au moins ?** taquina Georg. **De la manière dont tu réagis, on dirait que les relations sexuelles te répugnent,** termina t'il en hochant la tête

- **Nan c'est la manière dont vous vous comportez qui me dégoûte, tu ne te souviens même plus du visage et encore moins du prénom de ce merveilleux coup que tu t'es fait ! Cette pauvre fille ne se résume qu'à un cul, des seins, un corps où tu t'es vidé et que t'as dégagé aussi vite que t'as zappé qui elle était, si à un moment t'as su qui elle était…je trouves ça dégueulasse…**

- **Arrête Bill tu sais pas de quoi tu parles…**le coupa Tom

- **Je sais en tout cas que t'es pareil Tom**, reprocha le brun.

Tom fit une grimace s'apparentant à un sourire gêné. Sachant déjà quel genre de discours Bill allait leur servir, il porta son attention sur Gustav, qui le gratifia d'un regard compatissant.

- **Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez trouver du plaisir si vous ne savez même pas avec qui vous couchez ! Avoir des relations sexuelles de cette manière c'est tellement impersonnel qu'une fois la braguette refermée vous avez déjà oublié entre les cuisses de qui vous êtes passé ! Tout, en dessous de la ceinture, le reste importe peu…Autant vous taper une poupée gonflable, ça revient au même…**termina t'il en baissant la voix

Sur certains points Bill n'avait pas tord, mais tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas complètement juste. Il y a une chose que Bill ignore, c'est que ça fait des mois, plus d'un an même, que Tom ne va plus coucher à droite à gauche, qu'il ment en racontant ces prouesses imaginaires au lit, ces nuits inventées de toutes pièces, qu'en réalité il passe chacune de ces soirées seul dans sa chambre, qu'il ne consacre chacune de ses nuits qu'à penser, se résonner, oublier, parfois pleurer ou encore espérer…Toujours espérer…

Il a d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais ça fait des mois que ça dure. Il a ensuite pensé qu'il était fou…Car quel être sensé pourrait éprouver des sentiments de cette sorte…Complètement perdu, déprimé, en colère contre lui même, il a plusieurs fois craqué, seul…Car après tout, à qui parler de ce genre de chose ? Surtout quand la personne dont on aurait le plus besoin est justement celle qui est concernée…

Depuis des mois Tom n'était qu'une apparence, vide, seul. Il attendait que ça passe, s'était résigné à ne plus se battre contre lui-même, arrêter ce combat qui selon lui était perdu d'avance…Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tende la main, enfin.

Un soir il y a trois mois de ça, il avait passé sa soirée au bar de l'hôtel, enchaînant les verres. C'était Gustav, arrivé avant que Tom ne s'écroule suite à une vaine tentative pour se lever de sa chaise, qui avait dû le remmener, délirant, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Boire pour oublier…Boire pour mieux se rappeler, mieux tomber…

C'est avec une excellente gueule de bois que le lendemain matin Tom était revenu à lui, au final l'alcool n'avait été d'aucune utilité, il ne l'avait qu'un peu plus enfoncé dans son mal-être, lui rappelant durement la réalité une fois ses effets estompés.

Mais cette nuit là c'était finalement avérée différente…

ooOOooOOoo

« **J'espère que t'as bien mal au crâne** » dit Gustav avant d'ouvrir d'un geste brusque les rideaux de la chambre

« **Bordel Gus' ! Referme ces putains de rideaux** » cracha Tom en se cachant les yeux « **Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fou là ?**» enchaîna t'il en se massant le crâne

Gustav se campa devant Tom, les bras croisés, et le toisa d'un air sévère.

« **Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe** » lâcha le batteur d'un ton dur

« **Ecoute Gus je voies pas du tout où tu veux en venir, mais là j'ai un putain de mal de crâne donc viens pas m'emmerder avec tes questions !** »

« **Tu voies pas ? Et moi tu croies que j'ai rien vu Tom ?! Que j'ai pas remarqué que depuis 8 mois t'es complètement à côté de la plaque et que tu fais n'importe quoi ?! Donc maintenant Tom t'arrêtes avec tes saloperies de bobards, ça marche plus avec moi !** » sa voix était tranchante, sans appel.

« **C'est rien Gus, juste une mauvaise passe…** » tenta le jeune homme en baissant légèrement la tête.

« **Je t'ai ramassé hier soir Tom. Encore…Tu t'en rappel pas hein ?! Vu l'état dans lequel tu t'étais encore mis ça ne m'étonne pas ! Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai rien dit Tom car je pensais que tu finirais par venir m'en parler. Sauf qu'au lieu de ça t'as préféré commencer à te bourrer la gueule. Mais là c'était une fois de trop Tom…J'en ai ras le cul de t'attendre et de te voir te détruire à petits feux** » enchaîna Gustav sur un ton de reproches « **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Bill ?** »

Tom releva immédiatement la tête pour se heurter au regard perçant de Gustav.

« **Pourquoi tu me parles de Bill ?** » demanda t'il précipitamment

« **Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te récupère complètement ivre tu demandes inlassablement à Bill de te pardonner. Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu ne te comportais plus comme avant avec lui, que tu étais plus…distant** » répondit Gustav en fronçant les sourcils.

Tom déglutit difficilement. Plus d'échappatoire. A quoi bon mentir, Gustav le remarquerait aussitôt. La situation ne pourrait pas empirer, il était déjà atteint le point de non retour…

« **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gus, c'est…compliqué** » murmura Tom le regard fuyant

« **Je t'écoute, on a tout notre temps Tom** » dit Gustav en intimant au jeune homme de continuer d'un signe de tête

Tom hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Gustav. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Le blond attendait sans un mot, et face à son regard rassurant Tom comprit. Il comprit qu'en réalité, depuis le début, il n'avait pas été seul comme il le croyait, que le batteur avait toujours été là, à ses côtés, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout si une personne pouvait l'écouter et peut-être le comprendre c'était bien Gustav…à défaut d'avoir Bill…

« **Je, je crois que je, j'ai un problème Gus…** » lâcha Tom confus « **Je tiens énormément à lui. Je sais, tu vas dire que c'est normal puisque c'est mon frère…Sauf que c'est plus compliqué…Je, j'éprouve des choses que je ne connaîs pas bien, que je ne comprends pas et surtout que je ne devrais pas ressentir pour lui…Oh croies moi Gustav j'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, je me suis dit que ça allait passer mais…rien…le temps n'estompe rien…rien…et plus ça va, plus ça me rend fou, plus j'en crève de… **» Tom marqua une pose puis reprit son souffle « **…de désirer mon frère.** » lâcha-t-il rapidement « **Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre…**» termina Tom à voix basse en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains.

Gustav observa le guitariste d'un air perplexe, analysant ses paroles, enfin il savait…Il se rapprocha Tom, prenant place à coté de lui sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée du jeune homme qui sursauta et planta ses yeux perdus et embués dans ceux du batteur. Le regard de Gustav n'avait aucune teinte s'apparentant au dégoût ce qui étonna Tom. Mais il fut bien vite rassuré par le sourire bienveillant naissant sur les lèvres de son ami…

OoOOooOOoo

Oui, à partir de cette nuit là tout a été différent, car pour une fois quelqu'un avait vu sa douleur, quelqu'un avait entendu sa plainte silencieuse, Gustav avait pris le temps de l'écouter, il ne l'a pas jugé sommairement comme d'autres l'auraient fait, il a essayé de le comprendre et c'était suffisant…

En Gustav il avait alors trouvé un appui, car pour lui, Tom restait avant tout un ami, et on ne laisse pas tomber un ami sous prétexte qu'il est différent. Il avait mis des mots sur les sentiments de Tom. Il aimait Bill. Ce n'était pas contre nature, c'était juste comme ça.

Gustav avait pansé ses plaies, en surface en tout cas, car certaines blessures ne peuvent guérir si facilement, mais comment faire quand la seule personne qui peut les faire disparaître est celle qui les créent…

Le silence qui avait suivit cette discussion fut subitement rompu, les sortant tous de leurs pensées, lorsque la voix de Gustav s'éleva dans la pièce.

- **Je connais quelqu'un qui te ferais changer d'avis Bill…**dit il pensivement. **Une personne avec qui t'aimeras ça au point d'en redemander…**

Surpris par ces paroles, tous regardèrent Gustav interloqués

- **Quoi ?!** questionna Bill outré

- **T'as très bien compris Bill****,** enchaîna Gustav sûr de lui. **Reste à savoir si t'as le cran d'accepter ou pas, au moins tu forgeras ton opinion sur quelque chose…**

- **Quel intérêt étant donné que mon avis sera le même ?** répliqua le brun

- **Si j'étais toi je n'en serai pas si certain Bill…moi je suis persuadé que ça te plaira. Alors, partant ?** demanda Gustav sur un ton de défi

Bill et Gustav se toisèrent quelques instants avant que cette lueur, cette fameuse lueur passe dans le regard du brun. Le batteur risquait fort de voir Bill accéder à sa requête, le chanteur avait toujours aimé relever les défis, et malgré les convictions de ce dernier, celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

- **Garçon ou fille ?** interrogea Bill

- **Ça a une importance ?**

Bill sourit à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas un secret au sein du groupe ils savaient tous depuis plusieurs années que Bill n'avait pas de préférences sexuelles. Le fait qu'il soit bi arrangeait apparemment bien Gustav qui souriait à son tour d'un air mystérieux, Bill avait cédé…

- **Quand ?** reprit le brun

- **Ce soir on a un concert, je voudrais que tu sois au mieux de ta forme, donc demain soir ?**

- **Demain soir**, répéta le brun déterminé

- **Je te donnerai plus d'informations demain. Je te jure que tu vas pas être déçu**, termina le batteur un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard énigmatique

La discussion prit fin, David les avait fait appeler pour la répétition et les quatre garçons prirent donc la direction de la scène. Tom profita de l'avance des deux autres pour prendre Gustav à part.

- **Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Gus ?!** chuchota Tom. **Qui ?! Dis moi, qui tu vas lui amener ?!** demanda t'il, un echo apeuré résonnant dans sa voix

Gustav avait promis de l'aider, mais Tom redoutait déjà l'idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit du batteur…

- **Toi, c'est toi Tom qui rejoindras Bill demain soir. Maintenant on a une répétition à faire on en reparle plus tard**, répondit Gustav, enserrant d'une main rassurante l'épaule de Tom.

Tom, prit au dépourvu ne trouva rien à répondre et suivi docilement Gustav jusqu'à la scène.

La répétition se passa plutôt bien hormis les quelques fausses notes de Tom dès que son regard s'aventurait sur Bill qui gesticulait sur la scène, ne lui rappelant que trop bien les mots du batteur. Il devait à la fois enregistrer cette information et focaliser sa concentration sur sa guitare pour ne pas rater les accords, il n'y avait rien de plus facile…Avant…

En effet, ceci s'ajoutait à la lutte qu'il menait ces derniers mois contre certaines réactions incontrôlées qu'il pouvait avoir lorsque Bill était trop près, lorsqu'il le détaillait trop longuement, lorsque son esprit divaguait.

Plusieurs solutions. La première, s'enfuir de la scène, il n'avait jamais tenté et mieux valait éviter. Il se contentait donc pour l'instant des solutions de secours, de faire en sortes que ses fausses notes passent inaperçues ou d'improviser un jeu de guitare soudain histoire de contrôler ses débuts d'érections, de réfréner ses pulsions.

C'était déjà bien, Tom arrivait à se retenir de sauter sur Bill lorsque celui-ci leur offrait ce sublime déhanchement, qu'il y a quelques années il avait qualifié de très stupide et qu'il maudissait maintenant tellement il trouvait ça excitant…

Après plusieurs réprimandes, Tom trouva une bonne excuse pour David, ces erreurs dans la partitions étaient normales lors des répétitions car ses doigts n'étaient pas encore bien déliés…Piètre mais suffisamment efficace pour le moment…De toute façon ça irait lors du concert, comme toujours…

L'heure du concert arriva plus vite que prévue et Tom ne trouva aucune occasion de réclamer des explications à Gustav, il devait se résoudre à attendre la fin du concert. Point positif, ça lui faisait moins de détails auxquels penser…

La gorge de Tom se serra un peu plus lorsqu'il vit Bill s'élancer sur scène, n'ayant alors pour seule vu que le postérieur de son frère sublimement moulé dans ce jean…C'était ça tout le long du concert, Bill qui se déhanche, Bill qui se rapproche de lui, se colle à lui, qui lui lance un regard plein de tous les sous-entendus que vous voulez voir, histoire de faire crier un peu plus les fans…

Exceptés ces détails, tout se passa comme prévu. Les fautes d'accords de Tom furent peu nombreuses, en concert il n'a presque qu'une idée en tête, porter toute son attention sur les cordes, car il y a des fans à ne pas décevoir mais aussi car il n'est pas certain de pouvoir se retenir s'il venait à trop lever les yeux…Les aléas de la scène dirons nous…

Puis vint le moment tant attendu et si redouté par le jeune homme. Quelques instants de proximité, de complicité, seul avec Bill, si proche et pourtant…Ce "_In die Nacht_" n'avait jamais pris autant de sens pour Tom, tout concordait. Il savait déjà que les paroles qu'avait écrit son frère ne s'étaient jamais autant rapprochées de ce qu'il allait vivre, que sa prochaine nuit serait des plus mémorables… Tom résistait comme il pouvait au regard insistant du brun mais entendre ces paroles que chantait Bill prendre tant d'importance ne le perturbait qu'un peu plus…Tom ferma les yeux, se concentra un peu plus sur la mélodie.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Gustav ne lui avait encore jamais fait de plan aussi foireux…Et si tout foirait justement, comment ferait-il, comment expliquerait-il tout ça à Bill…Tout ce qu'il cache depuis si longtemps avec la peur que Bill le découvre un jour…

La chanson toucha à sa fin, et Tom, les paupières toujours clauses sentit un doux contact sur sa joue. Bill. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son frère à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, essuyant doucement de son pouce cette larme solitaire qui lui avait échappé et avait roulé le long de sa joue. Puis Bill rompit ce bref contact en se levant, il remercia les fans l'air de rien. Cachant son trouble, Tom aussi leur sourit, l'air de rien…

[…]

Gustav s'avança d'un pas résolu vers le brun qui attendait sur le sofa. Le batteur arriva rapidement jusqu'à Bill qui se leva dès qu'il l'aperçu.

- **Alors, quand ? ou ?** questionna Bill précipitamment

Gustav sourit. Bien que déterminé à le faire, Bill n'en restait pas moins nerveux.

- **Calme toi Bill sinon t'auras du mal à apprécier pleinement. Voilà comment ça va se passer, tu vas me donner la clé de ta chambre et j'irai préparer avant son arrivée**.

- **Comment ça préparer ?** demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils

-** Il ne veut pas que tu puisses le voir et que tu saches qui il est.**

- **Donc c'est un homme**, coupa Bill une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux

- **Tu verras Bill, tu verras**, enchaîna Gustav en souriant légèrement. **Il y a également certaines conditions : je vais faire en sorte que la chambre soit dans le noir et lorsque tu entreras il sera déjà là.** Bill acquiesça en silence. **Tu n'auras pas le droit d'éclairer la pièce, de lui toucher le visage, il ne te parlera pas ou peu, c'est lui qui mène la danse, il décide de tout.**

- **Mais…**commença Bill incrédule

- **C'est comme ça Bill, t'as le droit aux initiatives mais c'est lui qui choisit s'il te laisse faire ou non. Il ne veut pas que tu saches qui il est, et n'oublie pas que c'est également le principe de cette nuit. Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas Bill, loin de là !**conclue Gustav

Bill resta interdit quelques instants mais retrouva vite son air déterminé

- **C'est d'accord, mais j'ai une condition moi aussi, il ne m'embrasse pas sur la bouche, c'est réservé aux personnes pour qui j'ai des sentiments, ça n'a rien à faire dans…une histoire de baise**, reprit le brun en grimaçant légèrement

- **Euh…ok…**répondit le batteur prit au dépourvu. **Je viendrai te chercher au moment voulu**.

Bill hocha la tête, tendit ses clés à Gustav puis tourna les talons et partit en direction de la salle de détente de l'hôtel, il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper pour quelques heures, à l'hôtel ou en dehors il y avait matière à penser à autre chose. Le chanteur aurait tout le temps d'évacuer un peu de ce stress qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui au fil des heures, bien que réticent à l'idée de Gustav, il avait étrangement hâte de découvrir ce que lui avait préparé le blond et pour cela il fallait qu'il soit en possession de tous ses moyens. Les paroles du batteur l'avaient intrigué, peut-être allait-il vraiment trouver du plaisir dans cette étreinte purement charnelle qui l'attendait le soir même.

Purement charnelle…

_Si Bill savait_…

[…]

Tom tournait en rond dans la chambre de son frère, l'appréhension se mêlait à la peur qui resserrait son emprise sur lui plus le moment fatidique approchait. Il quadrillait la pièce de long en large depuis des minutes qui lui paraissait des heures, les questions fusaient dans son esprit, il imaginait tout les scénarios possibles, avait plusieurs fois pensé à quitter la pièce avant de se reprendre. C'était pour Bill. C'était sa seule chance. Gustav avait raison.

Tom s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna face au miroir à côté de lui. Son ami avait tout prévu, il s'était arrangé pour que Bill ne puisse pas le reconnaître, même ses dreads attachées de sorte qu'elles ne puissent retomber n'auraient pu le trahir, la seule petite preuve qu'il avait laissé était ce piercing que Tom touchait du bout des doigts. Le seul soupçon que Bill pourrait avoir. Il aurait pu l'enlever c'est vrai mais comme Gustav l'avait fait remarquer, il n'est pas la seule personne sur cette planète à posséder un piercing à la lèvre.

Le batteur lui avait ainsi offert la seule opportunité d'être réellement seul avec Bill, seul comme dans tout ces rêves qu'il avait fait où il serait à même de lui montrer tout les sentiments qu'il lui porte…Mais ce sera différent, Bill cette fois ne saura pas avec qui il partagera cet instant, ce n'est pas son nom qu'il criera comme toutes les fois ou il avait rêvé lui faire atteindre l'orgasme…

Tom soupira tristement, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre alors qu'aujourd'hui ce besoin qui le hantait depuis tellement de temps allait être partiellement assouvit, un de ses fantasmes allait prendre forme, il allait avoir son frère, pour une nuit, au moins une fois dans sa vie, il sera à lui…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, le brun, toujours dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, s'avança précautionneusement tentant de distinguer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un grâce au fin filet de lumière qui se glissait dans la pièce. Mais Gustav avait vraiment bien fait son boulot et Bill ne distinguait rien avec cette clarté bien trop insuffisante. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui, replongeant la chambre dans le noir complet. Bill fit quelque pas, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il distinguait maintenant les formes des meubles de la pièces, mais il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il ne percevait aucunes traces de cet inconnu. Et si Gustav s'était moqué de lui et qu'il n'y avait en fait personne ?

Tom dans un coin de la pièce observait Bill, figé au milieu de la chambre. Il avait fait en sorte d'être caché par la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrirait, se doutant que son frère aurait cherché à le voir. A pas feutrés il s'approcha de l'androgyne jusqu'à se retrouver derrière lui.

Bill faisait toujours voguer son regard à travers la chambre, lorsque deux mains se posèrent en douceur sur ses hanches, le faisant sursauter.

- **Euh salut**, bafouilla-t-il

Un « **chut**» murmuré fut sa seule réponse et le souffle tiède de cette personne s'échouant sur sa nuque suite à ces paroles le fit frissonner. Le brun essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte mais Tom ne fut pas du même avis, il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur les hanches de Bill, le rapprochant de lui.

- **Aies confiance**, lui susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser volage dans son cou

Bill frissonna légèrement au contact froid du piercing mais commença tout de même à se détendre, puis, dans un geste lent Tom se mis face à lui.

Le guitariste n'avait pas de tee-shirt, il n'avait gardé que son baggy, seul reste de ce look de rappeur qui l'aurait tout de suite trahit. Le brun l'observa, détaillant ce corps à moitié nu du regard autant que la noirceur de la pièce le lui permettait. La curiosité l'emportant il découvrit le corps de Tom du bout des doigts, passant de ses épaules à ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur ses abdos naissant, caressant rapidement son aine avant de redessiner de nouveau ce corps, le dos de ses doigts remontant avec lenteur le long du torse de son vis à vis.

Bill suivait attentivement du regard ses découvertes et arrivé à la gorge de Tom, celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté, faisant bouger les doigts de Bill qui à cet instant effleurait la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme, une lueur amusée naissant au fond des yeux du brun.

Puis Bill remonta son regard jusqu'au visage du guitariste. La seule chose qu'il distinguait à présent, était ces prunelles, brillant d'une étrange lueur, qui s'étaient ancrées dans les siennes.

Tom avança lentement, faisant reculer son frère jusqu'à le coller contre le mur. Là il plaqua les poignets de Bill au dessus de sa tête, les enserrant délicatement, leurs prunelles toujours plongées dans celles de l'autre. De son autre main, Tom caressa tendrement la joue de Bill avant de la laisser aller se caler dans la nuque de l'androgyne, puis il rompit le contact visuel pour venir frotter doucement son nez dans le cou de son frère, s'enivrant de cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, celle de Bill.

Ses lèvres prirent rapidement le relais et vinrent effleurer le cou de Bill, laissant d'abord le souffle chaud de Tom comme seule caresse sur cette parcelle de peau. Ces attentions étaient agréables et ça Bill ne pouvait le contredire.

Il savait que son frères avait besoin de ça, de cette douceur pour être plus en confiance et le frisson qui le parcouru lorsque les lèvres de Tom vinrent se poser un bref instant dans son cou ne fit que confirmer.

Inconsciemment Bill pencha sa tête en arrière dévoilant ainsi entièrement sa gorge à Tom qui ne se fit pas prier et continua ses baisers papillon sur cette peau offerte. Il lécha sa gorge de la pointe de sa langue et remonta petit a petit jusqu'à sa mâchoire tout en reprenant ses baisers jusqu'à arriver à cette partie charnue qui l'attirait tant. Tom s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres rosées de Bill, hésitant, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Finalement il souffla dessus et s'en écarta avec regret pour aller ré-attaquer le cou de l'androgyne, soutirant quelques soupirs de plaisirs à Bill en le mordillant par endroit.

Bill n'embrassait pas, c'était réservé aux personnes qui lui sont chères…Ça avait blessé Tom quand Gustav lui avait annoncé la seule condition de Bill, mais d'un autre côté ça le rassurait de savoir que son frère ne se donnait pas si facilement, que certaines choses étaient réservées à ceux qu'il aimait…Peut-être qu'il en bénéficierait un jour…Peut-être…Et rien que pour ça il était décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour que son frère ressente toute la passion qui l'habitait, lui donner toute l'affection dont il était capable.

Tom relâcha petit à petit son étreinte sur les poignets de Bill, laissant retomber les bras du brun le long de son corps, il caressa de façon apaisante le bras de son frère, avant de se décider à passer sous ce tee-shirt bien superflu.

Il calqua alors ses gestes sur ceux de Bill un peu plus tôt mais le fit de manière plus appuyée, laissant courir sa main sur le torse du brun. Le tee-shirt fut bien vite de trop et Tom dû s'écarter de Bill pour l'ôter en douceur.

A peine le vêtement fut il jeter a terre que Tom, ne pouvant se délaisser plus longtemps de ce corps aussi nu que le sien, reprit ses attouchements. Alors que ses mains vagabondaient sur la peau nu de Bill, il avait reprit avec encore plus de ferveur ses baisers dans le cou de ce dernier, léchant, mordant, suçotant cette chair tendre.

Bill étouffa un gémissement lorsque Tom mordilla tendrement cette parcelle de peau à la frontière de son cou et de sa mâchoire, juste sous son oreille. Le brun essayait de résister, mais un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres, n'ayant pu le retenir lorsque le le guitariste s'était mis à suçoter son lobe tout en caressant son ventre, de son aine à la limite de son boxer.

Il avait beau être contre, ce genre de nuit étant bien vide de sens à ses yeux, Bill ne pouvait nier que faire ça comme s'il avait les yeux bandés rendait la chose excitante.

Les mains du chanteur vinrent alors s'accrocher aux épaules de Tom avant de glisser le long de son dos pour finalement venir caresser doucement sa chute de reins.

Enhardi, le blond colla d'un coup son corps à celui de son frère. Bill hoquetât en sentant le jeune homme se frotter à lui de manière suggestive, faisant rencontrer brièvement leurs virilités emprisonnées.

Plus le temps passait et plus Bill passait outre ses principes, commençant à réellement prendre part à cet échange, ses mains passèrent à l'intérieur du baggy de Tom allant s'échouer sur les fesses de ce dernier pour les malaxer.

L'audace nouvelle de son frère incita le guitariste à passer à une autre étape, il descendit contre le torse de Bill, alternant baiser et coup de langue, puis il mordilla tendrement les tétons du brun, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir, tout en déboutonnant le jean de ce dernier d'une main experte.

Tom commençait à redessiner l'étoile de Bill de la langue, la connaissant déjà par cœur depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'elle était encrée en Bill il l'avait ancré dans son cerveau, il connaissait par cœur la pureté de ses formes, chaque parcelle visible de Bill était en lui, souvenirs impérissables de celui qu'il chérissait à chaque seconde.

Il fit lentement descendre le jean, ses mains glissant sensuellement le long des cuisses de Bill, jusqu'à ce que le pantalon se retrouve quelque part dans la chambre au même titre que le tee-shirt. Tom jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'élastique du boxer, son regard dérivant brièvement en dessous, sur cette déformation cachée par le tissu noir. Là commençait vraiment la partie.

Bill hoquetât lorsque que Tom caressa du bout du nez son entre jambe avant de donner un bref coup de langue sur le tissu tendu. Tom déglutit et fit descendre le caleçon jusqu'aux chevilles du brun. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de chose, en général les rôles auraient plutôt été inversé, mais à la vue de la virilité dressée de Bill son courage lui revint, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état, il ne devait donc pas s'y prendre si mal.

Il fit lentement descendre son doigt sur la hampe de Bill appuyant toujours un peu plus, et tandis que la respiration du brun commençait à se faire plus rapide il y ajouta quelques furtifs coups de langue. Bill se crispa et geignit de plaisir en sentant subitement cette chaleur englober son gland, le blond suçotait agréablement l'extrémité de son pénis, puis ce doux contact se propagea, Tom avait commencé un hésitant mouvement de vas et viens, le faisant frissonner.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la tête du blond pour accompagner ce mouvement, Tom retira sa bouche, seule sa main était restée positionnée à la base du sexe du brun. Bill baissa les yeux et arrêta son geste lorsqu'il planta son regard dans ces deux orbes brunes qui le fixaient intensément. Tom avait réagit avec rapidité, empêchant Bill de passer la main dans ses dreads qui l'auraient tout de suite percé à jour, il engloba d'un coup la virilité de son frère, lui passant l'envi de recommencer, et tout en commençant à le masturber, il fit pression avec sa langue sur le gland du brun, le faisant gémir fortement.

Submergé par tant de sensations Bill laissa aller sa tête en arrière et, la respiration haletante, se soutint comme il pu au mur. Tom le suçait avec frénésie, s'aidant de sa main, ses dents frôlant par moment le prépuce de Bill, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Sa première fellation, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre mais savait comment il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse, et Tom suçait alors Bill avec ferveur, se délectant de ce goût particulier qu'avait son frère et dont il était déjà dépendant.

Le dreadé rythmait ses mouvements, ses coups de langues aux halètements de Bill, qui gémissait plus souvent et chaque fois plus fort.

Bill ressentit alors cette vague de plaisir arriver en lui, sa respiration était chaotique et son état physique également, le sang affluait toujours plus dans son sexe déjà gonflé, le plaisir allait atteindre son paroxysme. Dans un dernier mouvement, Tom comprima le sexe du brun en une puissante aspiration, sa langue titillant la fente sensible de la verge de l'androgyne, le corps de Bill se tendit et le blond sentant le liquide séminal couler dans sa bouche, sa saveur imprégnant ses papilles, comprit que son frère était proche, il joua une dernière fois de sa langue sur le gland du brun, lui apportant ainsi la délivrance.

Bill s'arqua, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il jouit dans un cris rauque, libérant sa semence dans la bouche de Tom qui, d'abord surpris par ce goût âpre sur sa langue l'avait finalement avalé goulûment, car ça venait de Bill et que pour lui tout ce qui venait de Bill ne pouvait qu'être bon.

Alors que l'androgyne reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, Tom nettoya son sexe avec application, se délectant du goût de Bill et de la saveur qu'il avait laissé sur ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa en effleurant le corps de son frère avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches dénudées, Bill planta alors ses yeux vitreux dans ceux emplis de plaisir de Tom.

L'androgyne s'avança lentement vers le guitariste, leurs visages étaient proches, leurs nez se frôlait et Tom en ferma les yeux de contentement. Ce qu'il aimait cette douceur qu'avait Bill en toute circonstance, si seulement il pouvait combler cette infime distance entre eux et caresser ces lèvres qui le faisait rêver. Bill finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, le coupant dans ses pensées, sa peau frémissait au contact de ce souffle tiède qui balayait son cou de manière irrégulière, de ces cheveux qui venaient chatouiller sa joue, de ces lèvres de nouveau si proches de sa peau. Il allait vraiment devenir fou…Bien que Bill lui ait depuis longtemps ôté toute sa raison.

Tom fronça les sourcils quand il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de ses jambes mais soupira bien vite de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Bill effleurèrent sa peau. Le chanteur avait déboutonné le baggy qui par la suite était de lui même tombé aux chevilles de Tom, laissant à Bill un libre accès au boxer du blond sur lequel il était actuellement en train de faire passer coquinement ses doigts. Tom se retrouva bien vite face à face avec Bill. Son frère avait le regard fiévreux, et Tom hoqueta de frustration lorsque Bill plaqua sa main sur son entre-jambe.

C'est avec le souffle court et ce regard plein d'envie que le brun le fit lentement reculer, enserrant un peu plus son sexe de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le lit. Bill exerça une légère pression sur son torse pour le faire s'allonger puis il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer, Tom souleva son bassin et tout en frôlant son aine des lèvres, Bill lui ôta son dernier vêtement.

L'androgyne s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Tom qui frissonna avant de venir poser ses mains sur les cuisses du brun.

Bill planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis et se mordit la lèvre, le blond lui faisait envie mais il hésitait, il devenait toutefois difficile pour le brun de suivre sa raison dans pareille situation.

Sans prévenir Tom donna un coup de rein qui fit entrer en contact leurs virilités, leur arrachant un gémissement. Bill délaissa toutes pensées cohérentes, et posa ses mains sur le torse du blond. C'était étrange mais ce mec savait si prendre incroyablement bien avec lui, s'en était d'autant plus déstabilisant qu'il trouvait ça agréable et presque naturel de se laisser dans ses bras.

_Si Bill savait_…

Il se pencha en avant, collant leurs sexes gonflés de désir et commença lentement à se mouvoir contre Tom. Ce dernier étouffa quelques soupirs de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis vint poser ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de son frère, accentuant leur contact, et son bassin suivit la cadence. Ils se frottèrent lascivement l'un contre l'autre, leurs virilités s'entrechoquant, leurs visages étaient proches au point que Tom pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de son frère venir s'échouer près de ses lèvres. S'ils continuaient ainsi il ne pourrait résister bien longtemps. D'un geste agile Tom inversa les positions, il était couché entre les jambes du brun, légèrement surélevé par ses avant bras qui encadrait la tête de l'androgyne.

Quelques instants, ils se regardèrent intensément, le regard de Bill, d'abord surpris reprit rapidement sa teinte fiévreuse et un sourire lubrique se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

Tom le lécha sensuellement suivant une ligne invisible allant du nombril à la gorge du brun qu'il embrassa avidement, tout en cherchant quelque à chose à tâtons sur la table de nuit. Quand enfin il trouva le tube de lubrifiant, il se redressa, s'éloignant brièvement du corps de Bill, et après s'être protégé, appliqua précautionneusement le gel sur son sexe avant de reposer le flacon.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur l'androgyne, il resta stupéfait. Tout son corps exprimait le désir, et la vue de son frère, nu, le souffle court et les jambes outrageusement écartées était tellement excitante qu'il en aurait facilement jouit s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

Il se mit à quatre pattes entre les jambes de Bill, plaçant sa tête au niveau de l'érection plus qu'évidente de ce dernier, et, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux, il souffla doucement sur le sexe dressé de son frère qui geignit de frustration. Un bref sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Tom avant qu'il ne remonte embrasser chastement le cou de Bill, tout en enduisant soigneusement son entrée de lubrifiant. Il attrapa ensuite les jambes du brun qu'il mit sur ses épaules, puis il caressa tendrement la joue de Bill du revers de la main.

C'était plus fort que lui, avec Bill il ne pouvait que faire preuve de tendresse. Il effleura ensuite les fesses de l'androgyne du bout des doigts, faisant entrer un doigt puis un deuxième aisément. Bill ne semblait nullement dérangé par l'intrusion et après quelques mouvements de ses doigts qui avaient fait se tortiller le brun, la guitariste les retira faisant grogner Bill de frustration. Tom frémit lorsque son sexe heurta doucement son entrée. Bill passa ses mains sur les épaules de Tom et le dreadé lui adressa un sourire rassurant à peine visible dans l'obscurité, avant de frotter affectueusement sa joue du bout du nez.

Puis il le pénétra dans un geste doux, Bill se crispa, enserrant les épaules de Tom qui arrêta son geste et effleura délicatement les hanches de son frère, attendant son accord pour continuer. Les caresses de Tom étaient apaisantes, et ces baisers qu'il apposait sur sa mâchoire avant de venir mordiller gentiment son cou lui firent desserrer petit à petit son emprise sur ses épaules.

Bill donna un léger coup de reins et le guitariste s'enfonça progressivement en lui. Tom frissonna en sentant son sexe compressé à l'intérieur de Bill, cette attente devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter et les doigts de Bill qui caressaient doucement sa nuque n'arrangeaient rien.

Peu à peu la douleur s'estompa au même titre que les dernières réticences de Bill, qui bougea lentement son bassin contre Tom, celui-ci entreprenant alors un délicieux vas et vient, les faisant haleter tout les deux.

Bill était tellement étroit que Tom en perdait la tête, chaque mouvement comprimant un peu plus son sexe lui arrachait des gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

La douleur avait cédé sa place au plaisir et Bill ne pouvait contrôler ses mains qui parcouraient avec frénésie le corps de Tom, ce corps qui l'enveloppait dans un doux cocon de chaleur. Tom l'étreignait, cherchant toujours à être plus proche de son frère, rendant chaque contact plus intense que le précédent.

Rares sont ceux qui avaient couché avec lui de cette manière, rares étaient ceux qui lui avaient porté tant d'attention alors que là il ne savait même pas qui était la personne avec qui il partageait cette étreinte à la douceur enivrante.

Tom n'était plus maître de lui, son corps fusionnait avec celui de Bill, qui faisait langoureusement courir ses phalanges sur sa peau humide, lui procurant des frisson tout le long de l'échine et c'était pour lui la plus belle chose au monde, Bill contre lui, à lui.

Il accéléra le rythme, le brun s'accrochant un peu plus à son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un coup plus fort que les autres lui accordant le gémissement le plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu, bien que chez Bill, tout avait une allure plus que sensuelle.

- **Enco…**commença l'androgyne avant de gémir suite à une nouvelle impulsion de Tom. **Putain Encore…**supplia t'il d'une voix haletante

Alors Tom obéit et donna plus de force à ses coups de reins, parce qu'il aurait tout donné pour de nouveau entendre ce gémissement, cette supplication si excitante.

Cette étreinte les emmenait toujours un peu loin et à chaque nouveau coup de rein, Tom heurtait la prostate de son frère qui partait toucher les étoiles du bout des doigts, gémissant à son oreille de cette façon qui avait le don de l'amener à un état d'excitation avancée.

Bill se cambra collant un peu plus son corps à celui de Tom, avant de se libérer entre leur deux corps dans un fort cris de jouissance, non sans en laisser par la même occasion, la marque de ses ongles sur les épaules du blond.

Bill s'était tellement contracté que Tom le suivit quelques secondes après, suite à un ultime coup de reins il rejeta sa tête en arrière et en un râle d'extase, il se déversa à l'intérieur de Bill avant de se laisser retomber à moitié sur son torse. Il retarda autant qu'il put ce moment mais finit tout de même par se retirer lentement de Bill qui grogna de mécontentement.

Tout en haletant dans le cou du brun, Tom attrapa le drap et nettoya sommairement leurs semences qui coulaient sur leurs corps fatigués. Puis il se redressa légèrement et embrassa tendrement ce torse imberbe et doux étendu sous lui.

Bill était beau, même après l'amour et ce visage encore marqué par l'orgasme lui aurait presque donné envie de reprendre leurs ébats s'il n'avait pas été si épuisé, s'il n'avait pas dû quitter la chambre…

Tom se leva sans bruit, se décollant du corps de son frère, quittant à regret son envoûtante chaleur. Il attrapa son boxer qu'il enfila avant de se rediriger vers le lit, son baggy dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté de Bill et observa son torse se soulever en rythme avec sa respiration agitée.

Tom caressa doucement sa joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front moite puis il descendit, son souffle s'échouant en une caresse aérienne sur le visage de Bill. Il loucha quelques secondes sur les lèvres rougies et entrouvertes de son frère avant de s'en approcher lentement, et il déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes, embrassant avec volupté la commissure des lèvres de son frère, profitant un dernière fois de sa peau si douce.

Puis il quitta la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre, une expression de bien-être et de tristesse au visage.

Bill sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur, cette nuit avait été riche en émotions et cet orgasme des plus éreintant, mais avait-il rêvé ? Il effleura le coin de sa bouche du bout des doigts, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi, il aurait bien pu l'embrasser qu'il n'aurait pas bougé, toute cette histoire paraissait si irréaliste maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Gustav n'avait pas eu tort, il avait aimé cette expérience en aveugle, peut-être même trop. Une seule ombre venait entacher les étoiles de cette nuit, il le savait déjà, il lui manquait le plus important, un visage. Juste un visage pour que cette nuit soit parfaite.

Bill se leva d'un bond, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour le savoir, il venait à peine de quitter la pièce. Il entra précipitamment dans le salon qui faisait transition entre sa chambre et celle de son frère, il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était verrouillée, plus qu'une seule option.

Tom avait jeté son baggy dans la chambre et s'était affalé sur son lit.

Il pouvait mourir demain que ça ne changerait rien, il partirait l'esprit tranquille maintenant qu'il avait pu profiter ne serait ce qu'une fois dans sa vie de son frère, il l'avait eu rien qu'à lui, oh oui cette nuit Bill avait été complètement soumis, il s'était donné à lui sans rechigner et en retour Tom lui avait tout donné sans concessions, il avait essayé de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, laissant sortir pour une unique fois ce qui était si profondément caché en lui.

Mais jamais il ne pourrait partager ça, Bill avait couché avec un inconnu pas avec lui. Son seul regret. Son frère pensera avoir fait ça avec n'importe qui, c'était blessant mais c'était ainsi, c'était le deal, l'origine de cette nuit, que Bill couche avec un inconnu ou du moins qu'il en ai l'impression…

Tom se glissa tant bien que mal sous le drap et enfouit rageusement sa tête dans l'oreiller.

La seule fois à laquelle il aurait droit, il le savait…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elles avaient encore son goût, celui de son frère, celui de l'envie et du péché…Mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté le fruit du péché, comment continuer à résister à la tentation…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le coupant dans ses élucubrations.

- **Tom**, gueula Bill en le faisant sursauter

- **Quoi ?** questionna l'intéressé fébrilement

- **Y'a mec qui a du passer dans ta chambre, comment il était ?**demanda-t-il impatient

Tom déglutit difficilement.

- **Bill tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Moi là je dors, je regarde pas les gens traverser ma chambre, d'ailleurs je ne voie pas pourquoi un mec passerait dans ma chambre en pleine nuit**, répondit Tom en faignant l'énervement

Le guitariste se pinça les lèvres nerveusement. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas ces perles de sueurs anormalement nombreuses pour un corps censé être en sommeil, pourvu qu'il n'entende pas le rythme effréné qui faisait battre son cœur, pourvu qu'il ne perçoive pas sa respiration encore quelque peu haletante, pourvu qu'il ne voit pas ces griffures dans son dos, pourvu qu'il ne sente pas son odeur mélangée à la sienne sur son corps, pourvu qu'il ne se rapproche pas, pourvu qu'il n'allume pas…

- **Pourtant il a pu sortir que par ta chambre, t'es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ?**insista Bill**. ****Il a du passer y'a pas longtemps**, continua-t-il la main sur la hanche

- **Non Bill je n'ai vu personne maintenant retourne te coucher tu verras ça demain**.

- **Ouai…Excuse moi**, murmura Bill une teinte de déception au fond de la voix, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la chambre

_Si Bill savait_…

[…]

Le chanteur se dirigea promptement en direction de Gustav, l'air visiblement énervé.

- **C'était qui ?**

- **Tiens bonjour Bill, oui moi ça va et toi ?** ironisa le batteur

- **Gustav, dis moi qui c'était**, réitéra le brun agacé

- **Désolé Bill je ne peux dévoiler ce genre de détail.**

- **Mais pourquoi ?** dit Bill d'un air outré

- **Parce qu'il ne veux pas et qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas**, répondit Gutav

- **Et depuis quand tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi ?** cracha le brun

- **Depuis que je sais avec qui tu as passé la nuit**, répliqua le batteur sur le même ton

Tout deux se toisèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Bill après un dernier regard noir ne tourne les talons.

Ce genre de manège dura quelque temps, Bill relançait Gustav dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, apparemment cette fameuse nuit l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le batteur avait beau le remballer à chaque fois, Bill n'en démordait pas et harcelait Gustav de questions jusqu'au jour où ce dernier en a vraiment eu marre et lui a dit de but en blanc qu'il pouvait se mettre ses questions là où il pensait, et que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait les lui fournir étant donné que dans cette histoire il n'avait été qu'un intermédiaire avant d'ajouter après une énième tentative de Bill un « **Putain de Kaulitz ! je rends service et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie, tu sais quoi Bill va te faire foutre !** » .

Depuis Bill ne pose plus de question ou presque, il a prit son mal en patience. Il espère juste que les réponses arriveront d'elles-mêmes, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre, ne sachant malheureusement pas que les réponses sont là, juste à côté de lui.

Que c'est son propre sang qui les garde précieusement…

_Si Bill savait_…

[…]

Tom avançait distraitement dans le couloir des coulisses tout en mimant quelques accords imaginaires. Ils allaient avoir un gros concert ce soir, et s'il était nerveux il était sûrement celui qui l'était le moins au sein du groupe.

Gustav passait son temps a battre l'air de ses baguettes et à errer dans les coulisses en se servant de n'importe quel objet comme d'une batterie. Georg refaisait inlassablement son brushing ou s'enfermait pour dormir parce que d'après lui c'était le seul moyen de ne pas y penser, et Bill s'énervait contre quiconque avait la malchance de passer à côté de lui.

Mais Tom devait bien avouer que c'était peut-être la cinquième fois aujourd'hui qu'il allait jeter un œil à ses guitares, on se refait pas. Allez bichonner ses Gibson était une autre façon d'arrêter de ressasser cette nuit qu'il avait passer avec Bill.

Ça n'avait pas été chose facile, Bill lui avait posé des questions à lui aussi et bon nombre de fois il avait failli cracher le morceau face au regard perdu du brun.

C'en aurait été fini de lui, fini le grand Tom qui essaie de faire bonne figure et qui ne sait même pas être un simple frère. Alors au lieu de ça il avait juste profiter de l'occasion pour serrer quelques secondes son frère dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir l'aider, seul contact qu'il s'autorisait dorénavant.

Mais le comble c'était peut-être de savoir qu'il ne mentait pas à son frère en lui répondant qu'il n'avait vu personne passer dans sa chambre.

_Si Bill savait_…

L'heure du concert approchait à grand pas et le stress montait d'un cran à chaque minute. Alors que Tom s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa loge après avoir mis en ordre un problème de branchement, il le vit, assis sur une chaise non loin de la scène.

Bill observait les derniers ajustements, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, ses lèvres bougeant à peine tandis qu'il fredonnait inlassablement des chansons que seul lui pouvait entendre.

Tom s'approcha silencieusement derrière Bill et posa doucement ses main sur l'extrémité de ses épaules avant de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne.

- **Tout va bien se passer**, dit-il calmement

- **T'es sur ?** répondit Bill en se tortillant un peu plus les doigts. **J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail qu'on est pas venu jouer en France…et si les fans nous avaient délaissées ? et si on se plantait sur scène ? et si on les décevait ?** enchaîna-t-il en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement

Bill avait toujours eu un trac monstre avant de monter sur scène et ce concert, le premier concert français de cette nouvelle tournée, à la capitale qui plus est, n'arrangeait en rien son cas. Et dans ces moments là, la seule personne que Bill laissait approcher était son frère.

Tom exerça une brève pression sur les bras du brun, lui rappelant qu'il était là pour lui.

Bill était crispé, nerveux, alors il fit lentement remonter ses main au creux de ses épaules, les enserrant avec douceur.

- **Aies confiance**, murmura le guitariste au creux de son oreille.

Tom accompagna ses mots d'un doux baiser fugace dans son cou, puis il se redressa et partit.

Suffisamment hors de la vue de Bill il couru jusqu'à sa loge, y entra précipitamment avant de coller son dos à la porte. Qu'avait-il fait…

Bill, les yeux grands ouverts, essayait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il porta avec lenteur sa main à son cou et l'effleura.

Ce contact…Cette sensation…Le piercing froid contrastant avec la chaleur de sa peau…Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée…C'était identique…C'était impossible…

Ces mots, les mêmes, résonnaient encore dans sa tête en une douce litanie…C'était complètement insensé…C'était si évident…

Les jumeaux ne se sont pas reparler jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que le concert débute, les craintes de Bill furent finalement infondées et le concert se déroula dans une euphorie propre à la France. Bill s'était toutefois moins approché de Tom durant le show et le guitariste n'avait osé lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de son frère.

"_In die Nacht_" avait de nouveau trouvé toute sa valeur mais cette fois pas dans les mêmes yeux, les paroles avaient prit un tout autre sens, encore…En réalité tout était si simple, si évident…

Tom s'étonna d'entendre Bill la chanter avec autant d'aisance, y mettre tant d'émotions, comme si rien ne c'était passé, alors que lui était parcouru de frissons des pieds à la tête, cette chanson n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir douloureux de plus de cette nuit idyllique passée dans les bras de son frère.

S'il avait de la chance, Bill n'aurait pas relevé l'incident de tout à l'heure. S'il avait de la chance, cette satanée pulsion sera passée inaperçue et rien ne changera, il sera toujours le frère qu'il n'arrive pas à être…

_Si Bill savait_…

A peine descendu de scène Tom se précipita vers sa loge, il devait éviter Bill, trouver une excuse, un démenti, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas surmonter une confrontation avec Bill en sachant l'enjeu si important, car malgré tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir il n'était pas préparé à perdre un frère.

Bill entra en trombe dans la loge et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Tom qu'il bloqua, ses deux mains plaquées au mur, encadrant la tête du blond. L'androgyne planta alors ses prunelles dans celles de son frère.

- **C'était toi**, lâcha Bill.

Tom ne pipa mot. Bill était si déterminé qu'il craignait ce qui allait à suivre.

- **Répond moi Tom ! Cette foutue nuit c'était toi hein ?!**

L'intéressé détourna la regard, fixant le canapé qui lui paru soudain vraiment sympathique. Il aurait voulu être fort et tout avouer à Bill, mais en fait il n'était qu'un lâche, un lâche qui avait profité de son frère…

- **J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit, comment t'as pu garder ça pour toi tout ce temps ?** continua Bill tandis que Tom se mordait fébrilement les lèvres. **Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça…J'arrive pas à croire que c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte alors qu'on fond de moi, inconsciemment, j'avais déjà compris…**termina t'il en baissant la voix

Tom le regarda incrédule, ayant bien peur de comprendre les allusions de Bill.

Son frère n'était pas comme d'habitude, ses pupilles reflétaient tant de sentiments différents qu'il n'aurait su tous les nommer, une chose était sûre, son frère était énervé, peiné, déçu peut-être…

Il le savait pourtant depuis le début. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est lui en réalité qui n'est pas normal, car on n'est pas censé ressentir de telles choses pour son frère, c'est…mal…

Alors pour le bien de Bill, Tom décida de mentir, si c'était la seule chose à faire pour protéger son frère alors il mentirait une fois encore. C'était sa seule échappatoire. Peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait de le faire, peu importe à quel point ça le déchirait d'enfouir tout ça, il le ferait, pour Bill.

- **Écoute Bill, c'est pas ce que tu croies, c'était pas…**tenta Tom

- **Tais toi**

Bill ne laissa pas à Tom le temps de répliquer et colla avidement ses lèvre à leurs jumelles.

Tom, prit au dépourvu, n'avait pas encore réagi. Bill enlaçait sa nuque, la caressant tendrement, et Tom subissait les attentions de son frère comme si ce baiser passionné était irréel…Non cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve, Bill l'embrassait réellement, lui, son frère.

Ce baiser pourrait paraître anodin mais pas pour Bill, et encore moins pour Tom… Leur premier baiser, bien au delà de ce que Tom avait pu rêver, si parfait…Un baiser passionné, une envie trop longtemps inassouvie, la saveur suprême du péché ancrée sur leurs lèvres.

Maintenant ça allait être différent, Tom était à lui autant que Bill lui appartenait, bien que depuis longtemps son corps, son esprit et son cœur n'appartiennent qu'à une seule et même personne. Son frère.

Jeu dangereux, jeu interdit, mais comment résister à la tentation une fois qu'on y a goûter ?

Tom ferma doucement les yeux alors que de sa langue Bill caressait tendrement ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient éperdument, comblant le manque de l'autre, leurs langues s'enlaçaient inlassablement, s'emmêlant l'une à l'autre dans une danse effrénée. Dans des gestes coordonnées, Tom finit inconsciemment par se retrouver avec Bill dans les bras, les jambes de ce dernier entourant sa taille, leur lèvres ne s'étant toujours pas lâchées.

Et Tom se dirigea comme il put jusqu'au sofa ou il s'allongea, Bill toujours dans ses bras…Oui le canapé avait vraiment l'air sympathique…

**FIN**


End file.
